The Generation of the Past
The Generation of the Past is the First episode of BTPG Cannonbolt,Gwen,Max are fighting Sixsix Plot (Cannonbolt) I want just for one day to not have to fight anyone is that too much to ask (Sixsix) YES He blasts Cannonbolt (Gwen) BEN!!! Cannonbolt is lying in the floor unconsious (Max) Gwen you go & try to wake up Ben I will carry on fighting Gwen runs over to Ben (Gwen) Wake Up Wake up Cannonbolt gets up and Rubs his head (CB) Ouch my head He turns into Fourarms then Ghostfreak,Then Ditto,Then Buzzshock,Then Benmummy,Then Upgrade,Then Diamondhead, Then Eye Guy,Then Ripjaws,Then Grey Matter and then back to Ben (Ben) What just Happend (Gwen) I don't know Sixsix laughs and flys off Ben gets electricuted by the Omnitrix and becomes half human half Kineceleran (Gwen) Your half Human,Half XLR8 (Max) Kineceleran (Gwen) What (Max) XLR8's Species (XLRBen) I am XLRBen (Gwen) FGAHJFHSJHFQUDJDHAFH (XLRBen) What did you say? (Gwen) I WANT TO BE HALF ALIEN AND YOU SOUND LIKE XLR8 (XLRBen) You already are DWEEB (Gwen) Oh yeah DOOFIS (Max) Stop it you two Green Electricty blasts out the omnitrix in to the sky and lands to the right (XLRBen) Jump on my back I will run and see where that landed Max and Gwen jump on XLRBen's back XLRBen runs over to where the electricty landed (XLRBen) Look!!! Half Human Half some alien A Half human Half Pyronite runs up to them (Human Pyronite) They got you ahh too you have super speed (XLRBen) Yeh I know and did you know that you can fly with your (Human Pyronite) Thank you I need to leave here He flys off (Gwen) A villain (XLRBen/Max) What? (Gwen) A villian somewhere I can sense it,its not just random people who got struck a villian has got struck also a bear has got struck I think yes its half bear half PETROSAPIEN!!! (XLRBen) Hmmm who's the Bad guy (Gwen) I don't know (Max) Well what Species is it (Gwen) I can sense a Lepidopterran but do we know any Evil Stinkflys (Max) Maybe the Villain is half Lepidopterran (XLRBen) Bingo (Max) Can you sense any other Species (Gwen) No (XLRBen) Get back on my back and tell me where to go Gwen and Max get on (Gwen) Go Left XLRBen turned left (Gwen) Right XLRBen turned right (Gwen) Right again XLRBen turned right again (Gwen) Carry on going forward XLRBen keeps on going forward (Gwen) STOP He stops outside a house (Max) A house? (Gwen) Yes what ever it is,is in this house Max goes and knocks on the door no one anwsers (XLRBen) Move out of the way He knocks the door down (XLRBen) Now thats what you call a knock on the door They walk inside (Max) Hello we know your home (Some voice) HAHAHAHAHA (Gwen) No one home that was the pipes lets go (XLRBen) Shut up dweeb lets split up XLRBen goes upstairs Gwen goes left and Max goes into the basement (XLRBen) Hello anyone here (Max) Hello anyone here (Gwen) Hello anyone here The voice anwsers Max (Some Voice) You the old one you have found Now go away Max flicks the switch and turns on the light a half Lepidopterran Half Sotoraggian is sitting in a tiny chair (Max) Sixsix? XLRBen comes through the door (XLRBen) Is that Sixsix? Ha more like Stinksix (Stinksix) I wanted it to just make me half Tetramand or Half Pyronite but it infected you and everyone around the worse thing is that I became HALF LEPIDOPTERRAN!!! (Max) Can you fix it (Stinksix) Maybe Have tried to change alien XLRBen is about to hit the Omnitrix (Max) NO BEN NO (XLRBen) Why (Max) It might make you some super alien freak you might go out of control Gwen comes through the doooor (Gwen) No luck,oh you found him is that Sixfly (XLRBen) Stinksix (Gwen) Thats better Stinksix get up and starts fiddling with the omnitrix Gwen and Max gets zapped Gwen becomes one third Human,one third Anodite,one third Piscciss Volann Max becomes Half Human,Half Tetramand (Gwen) Oh yeah GwenJaws and Grandpa what do you like Maxarms or FourMax (Max) Maxarms (Stinksix) I would be trying to kill you but like I said I need your help (Gwenjaws) Help? (Stinksix) TO TURN BACK (XLRBen) Do you have any other ideas how to change back (Stinksix) Do you know any Scientists (Gwenjaws) Kinda but they do magic I can't do it yet (Maxarms) NO Maxarms,Gwenjaws,XLRBen and Stinksix are outside a building (Stinksix) Are you sure this is where she is (Gwenjaws) Yes She knocks on the door Charmcaster opens the door (Charmcaster) Hmmm...What do you want?! (GwenJaws) We got mutated do you know a Spell what can stop it (Charmcaster) I Think so (XLRBen) YES THANK YOU (Charmcaster) Come inside,I'm not sure if I can trust you They walk inside They See Hex (Hex) WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!!! (Charmcaster) Uncle they need my help (Hex) okay but make it Fast (Charmcaster) Sit down they sit down (Maxarms) It has also infected the whole of Bellwood (Charmcaster) It has ok this has to be powerful (Stinksix) Hurry up (Charmcaster) Reapeat after me (XLRBen) Ok (Charmcaster) Mutacious (Maxarms/XLRBen/Stinksix/Gwenjaws) Mutacious (Charmcaster) Goawaycious (Maxarms/XLRBen/Stinksix/GwenJaws) Goawaycious A Sonic boom comes out of charmcaster and Everyone turns back (Ben) Yes IT WORKED (Hex) NOw LEAVE (Gwen) Kay THE END Characters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Max Villians Sixsix Hex Charmcaster Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres